


We Birthed Fighters.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother- daughter relationship, Parent's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delving into the minds of three parents from The Hunger Games, The 100 and Teen wolf as they watch their children and what they become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Birthed Fighters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, The 100 or Teen Wolf.

She watches Katniss on the screens every night. Watches her brave daughter, her brave child, fight to survive, struggling against the odds. She watches her play the audience as best she could and hopes. She watches her kill and cries. She watches her play at finding love and her heart breaks. She watches her bury a girl who could be her sister and she feels numb. She watches, she watches and she rages against herself that that is all that she can do. Just watch her daughter, her hard, loving fighter, become ruthless, become full of fire that hides the rage, hides the sadness, hides the youth, hides the pallor the death of innocence leaves.  She is a healer and her daughter is a killer. She can say it’s the games, but she knows Katniss’ eyes. She is no innocent, no longer, she is a killer. And she’ll kill again. She’ll kill again because Katniss was made to run free and Capitol is a cage. She’ll kill again because Prim still lives. And now that she’s killed, now she knows she can, she’ll do it again. It may be ten years or twenty before it happens but she’ll do it. One day Capitol will threaten again and Katniss will defend. She weeps and watches. She birthed a fighter, who got turned into a killer, who’ll turn into a monster before she claws her way back to the light again. She hopes Katniss gets a chance to return to the light.

She hopes the Capitol burns.

  


* * *

 

She watches her vitals like they’re a lifeline. They are a lifeline, literally, telling her vitals, reading the pulse of her heart. Then the line snaps and she is beyond grief so fast she only knows she’s crossed the line when she has. Abby can only think of her, think of Clarke. Can only think of her beautiful, brave girl whom she sent down to the earth with half a chance to live. Clarke who had been training to be a doctor, Clarke who loved people despite being so quiet and withdrawn, Clarke who worked to help people, to alleviate suffering, Clarke who she never got to apologize or tell the truth.  Clarke whom she let get locked up for the good of others.  Her own darling daughter.

Then they’re on earth and it’s nothing like she ever imagined. It’s beautiful and terrible. It’s like Clarke.  Clarke who’s beautiful like she always been but her soul of light has been tainted with the black of death. She is both healer and killer now, her child.

Clarke is no longer the quiet, strong minded girl from the Ark. Out here in the ground Clarke has found her voice. She challenges, she leads, she fights, tooth and nail, knife and gun. She kills, friend and foe. She does what must be done for the greater good. She is ruthless beyond imagining. She is soft only because she chooses to be.

The boy, Bellamy is her counterpart. He shows the love for their people that Clarke cannot bear to wear on her sleeve. He plays to the extreme and it forces Clarke to choose the right. He reminds her, that the ends don’t justify the means, even if, even if they choose to go down that route. Bellamy is of the two, the more human. A King of Fire while Clarke is a Queen of Ice. But inside Clarke is something burning hot, something fierce and wild and real. Abby isn’t surprised that she thrived here, on the ground. And inside Bellamy is something ice cold. The ruthless mind of a victor lying, watching, under the flames.

Both their hands are covered with blood. Both their hands will continue to be coated with blood because as much as they try the adults haven’t figured out the rules yet. Maybe because they can’t let themselves do so. To play by the rules for the ground and to break those rules means to kill and to kill more. It means no mercy unless you have the upper hand. It means killing the innocent and being willing to do it again. It means choosing your own over everyone else. It means watching your child become a killer and having no power to stop it. It means watching your children face things no child should. It means watching your child stop being a child, watching them leap over lines that shouldn’t be crossed, lose innocence far, far too fast. It means watching them shoulder burdens they won’t let you take away.

It means watching your child grappling against becoming a monster. (And lose)

(Maybe there are no bad guys, but you know there are.)

Sometimes she wonders if it wouldn’t have been better to have watched Clarke’s lifeline, flatline that first day.

  


* * *

 

His daughter’s not a killer yet but he knows that someday she will be. One day the arrow that she looses will be the one that goes though someone’s head, or their heart. And he knows it’ll be for the right reasons. Knows that she’ll do it to protect someone. But it doesn’t change the fact that one day she’ll be like him, a killer. She’s chosen this path, embraced it for her own. And she’s too smart to not know what it means but she’ll make the sacrifice of her innocence for the life of the innocent. She’s too strong, too good for this kind of business. But she is who she is. And he can’t stop her, he won’t. She is who she is.

She’s passionate and strong. Braver that he is. Willing to challenge the world for what she thinks is right. He knows she’ll never loose that arrow unless she has to and that fact makes him proud. She won’t become a killer a day before she is meant to be.

He supposes it’s strange. No parent would wish this on their child and he doesn’t, not anymore. But she is who she is and he won’t change her for the world.

It never occurs to him that that day will never reach, that she’ll be gone. That she’ll be the innocent lying on the ground. The one to be avenged. To have been saved. But she is and she’s gone.

He can’t hate her choices. She is who she was and who she was someone who saved her friends, not someone who waited for her father to help her save them.

She was brave, strong and beautiful.

And she died without blood on her hands. She died innocent. The day when she would have killed, a long way off.

Chris Argent wishes that she would have died a killer.

  



End file.
